Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a micro-light-emitting diode device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Background of the Disclosure
With the progress of science and technology, light-emitting diodes have already become common devices that are widely applied to commercial usages. As a light source, light-emitting diodes have plenty of advantages, which comprise low energy consumption, long service time, and fast switching. As a result, traditional light sources have gradually been replaced by the light-emitting diode light sources.
Apart from serving as a light source, light-emitting diode technology has been developed in the display field. For example, the micro-light-emitting diode display technology in which micro-light-emitting diodes (micro-LEDs) are formed to serve as pixels has been developed in recent years.
However, as compared with a prior art light-emitting diode, a micro-light-emitting diode has a smaller light-emitting area. Since the micro-light-emitting diode has a smaller light-emitting area, it contributes to the inadequate light extraction efficiency of the micro-light-emitting diode. In other words, micro-light-emitting diodes have the problem of insufficient brightness.